


While You Were Out

by Cheetara



Series: Back to School [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Sexy Times, ShieldShock - Freeform, Smut, Wall Sex, WinterShock - Freeform, mention of pizza, mention of threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's got paperwork to do, but is that all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Out

Steve was sat slightly hunched at his desk filling out the latest mission report; he’d been at it most of the day. It was just about coming up to five o’clock and after it was done he was planning to hit the gym as he was longing to loosen up his stiff muscles and get moving again. 

“I know you’re there.” He said without looking up, a slight smile starting to break. “I’ve just gotta finish this…”

“That’s okay.” Darcy replied as she finally poked her head around the open door and wandered in.

“I won’t be long hon. I’ll come and see you when I’m done.” 

“S’ok. I can wait here.” She said, absently skimming her fingertips along the spines of the books on the shelf.

His eyes flicked up to glance at her. “Buck not around?” He asked, even though he knew the answer, as Bucky and Darcy were almost inseparable whenever Steve was otherwise disposed. 

She sat down on the chair opposite and lazily span herself around. “Nope.” She replied, popping the ‘p’. “Nat took him out shopping earlier, think they were gonna get him a summer wardrobe.” 

Clint was back home, Thor was visiting Jane, Bruce was over at Pym’s, Tony was on his way to a conference in Paris with Vision and Wanda, and Sam was most likely on his way to work at the VA.

“It’s just you and lil ol’ me.” She grinned, watching Steve’s expression shift as she could almost see the possibilities flitting through his mind. 

“Is that right?” He tapped his fingers on the laptop keyboard. “No-one else around…”

Darcy let her head tilt back over the edge of the chair that was slowly coming to a stop. “Nope. We’ve got free reign. We can do whatever we want I guess.”

Steve continued typing. “So, we could order gigantic pizzas and watch a crappy movie?”

“Yeah. We could.” Darcy smiled at him. 

“Or turn the music up real loud and have our own private party?”

“That too.”

Steve carried on tapping at the keys. “Or you could bring your beautiful self over here and I could fuck you senseless on this desk?” He posed, without looking up.

Darcy took a sharp intake of breath as she sat up, and then squealed. 

“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!”

“That’s my name sweetheart. You want me to spell it out between your legs with my tongue?”

Darcy was impressed. And one hundred and ten percent more aroused than she was two seconds ago. Steve wasn’t exactly known for being so out there when it came to talking about sex, so this was totally unforeseen and also pretty damn fucking hot. She wrangled some composure. 

“Hmm I think Bucky's been teaching you naughty things when I’ve not been around, huh?” She reached her foot out beneath the desk and slid it up against his inner thigh. He wasn’t blushing, the look in his eyes was a little bit dark and predatory as his gaze roamed over her body. 

“If they’re naughty… maybe we shouldn’t do them.” He briefly tickled the sole of her foot and before setting it down. He stood, closed the lid of the laptop and pushed it out of the way, and then leaned over the large desk towards Darcy.

“I wanna be a good boy.” His voice was a low growly whisper that was threatening to set Darcy’s pants aflame. She squeezed her thighs together under her skirt attempting to gain some semblance of control, and was well aware that Steve was tracking the full body blush that was now making it's way up her chest and neck. He reached out his hand and when she took it and stood up he easily pulled her up and over the desk and sat her on it, gently pushing her legs apart so he could fit between them. The shudder of anticipation rippled through Darcy as Steve brought his lips a hair's breadth away from her own. His ridiculously long lashes fanned over his cheekbones as he stared down at her lips and Darcy closed her eyes fighting to remain still as they remained that way, just sharing breath. 

He smelled _so good_. Like rain after thunder, or a mountain pine forest or some other stupidly cliched and delicious scent. She felt him shift and suddenly he was whispering at her ear, his lips barely brushing her skin as he spoke.

“I wanna be a good boy for you Darcy.” He repeated, his fingers toying with the neckline of her low cut t shirt. 

Darcy still had her eyes closed and for a split second wondered if ending up in a relationship with two supersoldiers willing to do anything and everything to rock her world had just been some amazing fantastical dream. Then there were warm lips on her neck, big strong hands holding her around her waist and as she opened her eyes and let out a soft moan as it was clear that this was very real. 

“ _Steve..._ ” 

His hands slid down Darcy's waist to her hips, he left one there while the other continued on down to her thigh, lightly stroking and brushing up the hem of her skirt. She locked her fingers with his, resting on her leg and placed the other around his neck guiding him to her lips. Their kisses were slow and chaste, just lips, but Darcy could feel the raw want practically thrumming off of Steve. The hand that was stroking the short fuzzy hair at the nape of his neck slipped down to his chest and abdomen, lingering at his belt as she deepened the kiss, slowly flicking the tip of her tongue against his. She smiled into his mouth as his breath hitched and he pulled away to hurriedly undo the belt and push his pants down roughly, standing between her legs with glazed blue eyes. He groaned a little when she traced the outline of his very evident erection through his shorts and tried to press his hips forward into her touch, and just couldn't stop the frustrated whine when she took her hand away.

“You're keen ain'tcha darlin'?” She teased. Truthfully, Darcy was more than ready for him to fuck her into next Tuesday right this second but she was trying to play the game and take it slow. 

She peeled off her t shirt and flung it on the floor and was rewarded with Steve staring back at her with a lust-drunk look.

“So beautiful...” He murmured, bending forward to place his hands on her back and support her as he leaned her back, kissing and licking at the tops of her breasts. 

“Mm, I think you should get more naked.” She suggested, tugging at his top. Steve momentarily stood back and ripped the clingy navy shirt off and went straight to work shucking the pants that were stuck around his thighs, kicking off his shoes and socks with them. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his soft cotton boxers and slid them off, his heavy and hard cock springing up and smacking against his stomach as he straightened up again. What a sight. 

He was waiting for her orders, his broad chest rising and falling with impatient huffs of breath, eyes hungrily taking her in. Darcy reached to her side and unzipped her skirt, wiggling out of it while still perched on the desk. She sat there kicking her legs back and forth in her lacy underwear as Steve's hands twitched at his sides. 

“When I write you a thank you note, for getting me off so spectacularly, I need to know how to spell your name. You promised, after all.” She grinned mischievously at him and spread her legs a little wider in blatant invitation.

Steve licked his lips. “Well m'gonna spell it for you gorgeous, an' you're gonna scream it for me.” He purred as he dropped to his knees and laid his hands on her thighs, starting to kiss his way up her heated skin. 

Darcy slid her hands back on the desk to brace herself, letting a half moan escape he as she felt Steve nudge at the front of her underwear with his nose then pull the fabric to the side with his fingers. He spread her apart and licked the flat of his tongue up between her flushed folds and over her clit. She felt him draw a snakelike pattern over her before drawing a line down with the tip of his tongue and then crossing the top of it left to right.

“You paying attention baby?” His voice muffled slightly between her legs. 

Darcy certainly was. Through the building sensations he was giving her she hadn't missed that his hand had slipped down between his legs, fisting over his cock as his lips and tongue worked her over.

“Good boys don't touch themselves down there Stevie.” She scolded, trying to sound authoratitive. 

He obediently let go and placed both hands on her hips, his fingers feather-light on her skin. She gasped as he then ripped off her underwear, his mouth immediately on her swirling his hot wet tongue around and over, flicking at her clit and making her squirm. If this was payback she was definitely taking it.

“Am I good Darcy?” He asked, in between tracing letters. “You're so wet, is that because I'm doing it right?” 

He could sound so utterly innocent it was almost obscene, especially as Darcy knew of all the kinky things he liked to do. She was about to say something sassy but it came out as a stuttered whimper as he slipped in one finger, then another, crooking them and rubbing right at that sweet spot like a god damn pro. 

“Fuck. Steve, oh shit yes!”

She could feel him grinning between her legs as he upped his pace and stroking and sucking on her relentlessly. She started to quiver around him and he looked up at her blissed-out expression, still working his fingers inside her.

“Darcy baby, are you close?”

Darcy's mouth fell open as she looked down at him. His blonde hair was spiked up every which way, he was practically devouring with his eyes, and his mouth was glistening with traces of her arousal. He swiped his tongue over his lips and looked so damn satisfied with himself that it put her right on the very edge of orgasm. 

Then he had to open his god damn mouth again.

“I wanna hear you scream. I want everyone to hear it. I want you to scream so loud Bucky'll hear you an' smash the door down just to see you come for me.”

Well that was it. Darcy grabbed him by the hair and pushed him back down, rocking her hips to grind against his mouth and fingers, her cries growing in pitch and volume as he sent her flying over the edge.

“ _Steve... oh god Steve...fuck you're so good- Fuck- oh fuck! STEVE!”_

Steve gently worked her through it as she shuddered over him. He stood and laid her down on the desk, his two fingers still undulating as her inner muscles squeezed around them. He trailed his other hand up over her stomach to her bra, pulling down the lace of a cup, pawing at the fullness of her breast and then teasing a nipple between his rough fingers. He was rock hard and could feel the sticky precum leaking from his cock. 

“Darcy.” His voice was low, the whispered hint of a plea concealed in her name.

Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed at his hips, pulling him towards her. As much as she loved being in that charged moment of anticipation, she was aching for him to fill her up and feel his heat all the way through her body, have him make those needful sounds that only she and Bucky ever got to hear. 

“Get inside me, NOW.” She growled. 

The head of his cock bumped against her as he braced one hand on the desk beside her. He grasped himself in the other, rubbing himself between her slick folds, lining up. They shared a sharp inhale of breath as he pushed in and then they were suddenly as close as they could ever be. He paused, just gazing back into her eyes, giving her time to adjust to him. He was a little bit bigger than Bucky but just enough that he gave her a satisfying stretch. Darcy wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck, her mouth dropping open in a silent moan as Steve began rocking forward. 

“You okay sweetheart?” He asked.

Still wrapped in a post-orgasmic haze Darcy blinked a few times as she felt his warm lips brush against her ear, he was fucking her so gently and with such reverence it was making her want to scream. 

“Steve.” She breathed. “I'm not gonna break.” She pushed off against the desk bucking her hips up to meet his, only making him grin and laugh.

“No, you're not. Besides, I don't think Bucky heard you the first time...” He started thrusting into her with long strokes, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips, pulling his cock almost all the way out before sinking in back up to the hilt, the drag inside her feeling so damn good.

Darcy pulled him down again for a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. “That, uhh, oh fuck...that sounds like a threat.” 

He grit his teeth and snapped his hips sharply, shunting Darcy further up the desk making her mouth fall open and eyes roll back. The groan he made as she raked her nails down his shoulder blades only served to make her dig them in deeper, adding her own vocal encouragement as the desk shook beneath them. She was almost too far gone to notice a click and the slightly muffled sound of Bucky answering his phone.

_”Hey punk, what's up?”_

Darcy lifted her head and stared with wide eyes at Steve as he managed a huff of laughter in between laboured breaths.

“Hey man, just thought I'd see... what you're up to.” Steve replied, grinning at Darcy all the while.

Bucky was clearly still unaware of the situation on the other end of the line. _“Just getting' some new duds. Nat's, uhh, 'helping'? Ow! She fuckin' hit me. Anyways, what're you doin'? It's not like you normally call to check up on me... ”_

“Oh yeah? Sounds good.” Steve replied as casually as someone dancing on the edge of climax could. He pressed further forward and ground his hips against Darcy's making her whine softly.

Steve could practically hear Bucky tensing up on the other end of the line.

 

 _“Steve? What _are_ you doing? Is it Darcy? You're fucking Darcy ain'tcha?”_ They could just about hear Natasha in the background cackling and Bucky brushing her off as he tried to find some privacy.

“Mm you should come home Buck, you're missing out on all the fun.” Steve teased, nuzzling at Darcy's neck and catching her in a quick kiss as he slid a hand down between them.

_”Fuck me. Darcy doll, is he being good to you, treatin' you right? He better be...”_

The desk was screeching its way further across the office and Darcy was quickly reaching that point of no return with Steve's fingers gliding effortlessly over her as he kept on fucking her relentlessly.

“Bucky oh god, I wish you were here too!” She gasped. She really did too, that boy had serious talent in the bedroom. Oh yeah and there was also the fact that she was so damn in love with the two of them.

_”Shit darlin' I'm comin' home right now, but you don't gotta wait for me, I wanna hear you sweetheart.”_

Darcy's head was swimming. Steve was mouthing at her throat as he bucked into her, his fingers slicked up with her wetness as they thrummed over her clit. The thought of Bucky listening to them fuck had just cranked things up several notches. And the fact that he was on his way back and horny was just the icing on the bigass sexy cake. 

“C'mon Darce, you gonna let Buck know how good this is? What he's missin'?”

Steve swept his free arm underneath Darcy and easily scooped her up off the desk, carrying her the short distance to the wall where he held her against it as his hips snapped faster and fingers rubbed a little harder. Her head knocked back against the wall , the noises leaving her lips becoming higher in pitch, thighs squeezing tightly around Steve's narrow waist as the second orgasm hit her like a sledgehammer. _Bucky!_ she cried out, before biting down hard on Steve's shoulder making him chase his own end with a growled curse. 

Bucky's voice brought them back to consciousness.  
_“Oh Darce, babydoll, you near had me goin' off in my pants that was so damn hot. Screamin' for lil old me, how must poor Stevie feel?”_

Steve caught his breath, placing Darcy gently down on the desk again. “I think I'll survive Buck, at least until you get back!” He smiled at her and she leaned up to kiss him. 

“There's only one way to solve it, you just can't go out ever again. No shopping, no missions, just the three of us, in my room. Oh and with pizza.” She said, matter of factly. 

The door to the office opened to reveal a certain long-haired, metal-armed sharp shooter holding a mobile phone to his ear with a grin on his face.

“Well sign us the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this kicking around for AGES and finally got the motivation to finish it, I've tried to go through and correct the tone and everything so apologies if it's a load of rubbish!
> 
> Join me on [Tumblr!](https://itwasthereaminuteago.tumblr.com)


End file.
